Wedding Shoe Game
by chelsea'97
Summary: Set during BD at Bella and Edward's wedding. Alice decides that they should play the shoe game. What could possibly go wrong? A lot I tell you. One shot!


1BPOV

I can't believe that I'm finally married to Edward I thought as Alice called me and him up to play a game. Then the honeymoon the you-now-what and then becoming a vampire!

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA DID YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID!" I looked up to see Alice yelling at me practically vampire speed, she probably would have if most of the town weren't here watching us.

"Nope" I responded, happy as a clam **(btw is that a real saying? And just how happy is a clam? Is it even happy? God I confuse myself)**

"Well listen up 'cause you and Edward are gonna play the wedding shoe game!"

"Oh okay" and followed Edward up to the front of the crowd and handed him one of my shoes and took one of his.

"Ok" Alice started "here are the rules for people who don't know how to play. Bella and Edward will stand back-to-back, each holding one of their shoes and one of the others shoes. I will ask a question and they raise the shoe of the person that best fits. This will prove how well they know each other. Got it?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's' through the crowd. I stood so my back was against Edward's.

"Ok, first question, who made the first move?"

I raised my shoe because technically I was the one to make the first move by moving here.

The crowd starting laughing because Edward had raised his shoe. I started laughing with them.

"Who's the better cook?" Alice continued.

I raised my shoe again and more laughter exploded from the crowd. Apparently Edward also raised his own shoe again.

"Well this is interesting" I pointed out.

"Quite" Edward agreed.

"Who has the wackiest family?"

Both our hands shot up at the same time with Edward's shoe.

"True that!" I heard Emmett yell from somewhere in the house.

"Who's the better driver?"

Again, we both raised Edward's shoe.

"Who's the fastest driver?"

Same results.

"Who is most likely to eat dessert for breakfast?'

My shoe shot up this time. But Edward also put up his shoe. I'm guessing he was reffering to me as dessert. I shuddered at the thought.

"Now that your married" Alice gave a dramatic pause "who will be the first to say 'not tonight'?"

Laughter erupted from the audience as me and Edward both raised his shoe.

"He's very old fashioned" I stated.

"Yea," Edward said "I bet if you had your way we'd be going at it right now".

Alice fell down from the podium from laughter and Jasper had to carry her away.

Esme went up to take Alice's place on the podium. "Due to an out of control fit of laughter, I will be taking Alice's place for the remainder of this game. Sorry for the inconvience."

"Well" I said when everything went silent "you are free to continue".

"Who will be the first to fall asleep tonight?"

We both raised my shoe because I'm the only one who can actually sleep but we had to use questions that humans ask instead of things vampire related

"Who steals the covers more?"

My shoe again.

"Who's the first one to make up after a fight."

I raised my shoe because I'm the one that suffered going to Italy with _Alice!_ to save his little suicidal vampire ass.

Edward hesitated but then raised my shoe as well.

"Ok, now who started the fight in the first place?"

"I'm pretty sure it was either Jasper or Alice" Edward said.

"HEY!" I heard them both yell.

"Sorry!" I yelled back to them "but I'm pretty sure it's true".

"Now the final question is. ." Esme said "oh my god I don't think that's right"

Emmett and Rosalie fell out of their chairs and started laughing their ass's off.

"What did they put down?" I asked. "Wait! Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not while half the town is here" Edward said and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. "I'll tell you after the wedding".

_After the wedding_.

"So what did Emmett and Rosalie put on that question sheet?" I asked once me and Edward were alone.

"Who's the most eager to lose their virginity" he said with a smile.

I started laughing. "I'm pretty sure that would be me" I managed to get out as we grabbed our bags to go on our honeymoon".

**So what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
